Even Sinners
by Againstnormal
Summary: Connor and Murphy's lives have gotten a lot more complicated back in the states. Murphy has his eye on a girl who's connected to the mafia, and she has her eyes, and her gun, on him. MurphOC.


A/N: Sequel to Even Saints, though you don't have to have read it to understand what's going on. I do recommend reading it, however. Murph finally gets his time to shine! And therefore there's a lemon in the first chapter. Be forewarned.

* * *

><p>Murphy's glass slid across the uneven, beaten surface of the wooden bar between his hands as he passed it back and forth, eyes scanning the bar for three types of people. The first, those he had seen on the news this morning at the shitty motel, second, those just drunk enough to pick a fight with him, and, finally, third, his personal favorite, one of which had just sat down next to him.<p>

"How are you tonight?" she asked, her eyelashes fluttering at him, ordering a fruity concoction from the bar he was surprised they even served.

"Better now," he answered with a flirtatious smirk. "'Ow about you?" The woman lit immediately under his attention and, with a glazed over, unintelligent look, she spoke rapidly of her day at work, her life, and seemingly would have continued down into the minute details of her breakfast, lunch, and dinner had their conversation not been interrupted. Murphy glared at the culprit who stood between them, ordering their drink from the bartender.

The blonde who had sat next to him had been a ditz, but she'd been bouncing just enough as she animatedly talked to set a bounce to her breasts that he had been entirely enraptured by, if not her conversation. No, _definitely_ not her conversation. Murphy couldn't help but think it wasn't entirely his fault he was acting like a perverted douchebag, he'd had more important things to worry about recently, including his brothers' own love life, which had set Murphy's on hold for... _Jesus Christ_, had it really been seven months?

Murphy cringed at using the Lord's name in vain, easily remembering the shrieks of his mother calling him on it. But for now, there were more important things at hand. Another beer slid across the counter, the same as Murphy's, and into the hand of the woman who stood between him and gratification. "Do ya mind?" He asked, trying to get her out of the way before blondie forgot what she was doing.

Her eyes and hair were dark, and both turned on him before she took a nice long swig of her beer. Sighing, lounging on the counter, she shrugged. "Do you?" Murphy's lips quirked in interest at the woman leaning on the counter who had previously been an interruption, but had suddenly morphed into a distraction. His eyes trailed down her lean body covertly, interested in the way her button-down had been tucked in and was now wrinkled at the bottom, the first few buttons popped open at the top like she'd just come from her job.

The glasses that sat on the edge of her nose reminded him of his school librarian in high school – and just like that, the woman changed from distraction to goal. "Nice taste," she commented, tapping her beer to his. They matched, and he smirked back at her easy smile.

"Wha-" Murphy began, but was interrupted by a shout from down the bar.

"A little help here, Sophie!" a barmaid called. Sophie, who was presumably Murphy's new dark-haired distraction from the gloom that was life with Connor now, chucked, her attention on the woman down the bar, who was anxiously preparing a drink while taking another order. The bar was filling up and seemed to be understaffed, so Sophie sighed and shrugged.

"This is why you shouldn't go into work when you don't have to," she murmured to him with a grin before disappearing into the crowd, whisking her beer away with her. His eyes followed her until she merged with the overcrowded bar and then Murphy turned back to the blonde who sat impatiently waiting for him in disappointment, missing the promise of intelligent conversation. The blonde was more than happy to occupy his time, however, running her hand down his arm.

Half an hour and another beer later, the bar was beginning to get rowdy. Even with Sophie helping out with the bar work, there were too many people in the bar to serve at once, and the loudmouths who had already had too much to drink were expressing their displeasure. Murphy found his eyes drawn to the scene, wondering when violence would break out.

"Why don't you bring that fucking pint over here?" One asshole called to the over-worked, stressed-looking blonde barmaid. She pushed a strand of bangs from her frizzy ponytail away, filling a pint and walking toward their area. She had almost made it when she slipped, the floor must have been wet from some kind of spilled alcohol. She spilled beer all over herself and the floor, soaking her hair and her clothes. She looked ready to burst into tears, but Sophie rushed over, avoiding the wet areas as best as possible, and helped her up, sending her off to the bathroom.

"Oi, sweetcheeks! Don't worry about the pint. Why don't you come sit down on my lap, and I'll tell you a story?" One called to the blonde barmaid amid whistles from his friends. Sophie's eyes were on the group of men, specifically the barbarian who had called out to her friend in such a vulgar way, and she walked back to the bar purposefully. Murphy's eyes were on her, watching her, but he was pulled back into his conversation with the girl at the bar when she asked a question.

He felt like it hadn't been the first time she'd asked, judging by the indignant why-aren't-you-paying-attention-to-me pout plastered on her full lips. "Sorry?"

"I _asked_, what horoscope sign are you?" Murphy's mind was completely blank for a second, trying to process what she was asking him.

"Um... Virgo, maybe?" he answered, taking a long drink from his beer. No, probably not Virgo. It's just the first one that had come to his mind. Fuck, how was he supposed to know what his astrological sign was?

"Well, when's your birthday?" she asked. His eyes were on the rowdy men, who had begun getting even rougher with each other, and were rapidly approaching a bar fight. The bar buzzed with usual laughter and drunkenness, but also the underlying tension that was emanating from the men in the corner.

"Huh?" Murphy asked, pulled again back into the conversation. Sophie was at the bar, handing a beer to a customer and beginning to fill a pint of shitty beer. Her chin-length hair was up in a small pony tail now, out of her face, and she seemed like she was in her element, every move smooth and practiced as if she'd done it a million times before instead of just however long she'd worked at whatever shit bar Murphy had walked into.

"When is your birthday?" The woman next to him, oblivious to his fascination with another, asked. He remembered the woman next to him had asked him something and stumbled over the question for a second, again wondering what the purpose of her questioning was. A collective gasp had gone up on the other side of the room, but Murphy couldn't see what had happened frm his vantage point. He also couldn't see Sophie.

"Oh, sorry. April 19th," Murphy answered distractedly, hoping that was the end of the conversation. He was already moving to get up, trying to see what had just happened across the bar that the woman next to him was totally unaware of.

"Oh! That means you're an Aries! We're compatible!" she sighed happily, and brought the straw of her drink to her mouth, focusing on Murphy in a highly suggestive manner. "Do you want to go somewhere more private?" Seriously? All it had taken was matching astrological compatibility? He had known she wasn't the brightest bulb in the box, but that was taking it a bit far. Murphy backed away from the bar quickly, draining his second beer and setting it back down in a matter of seconds.

"Ya know, actually, I 'ave ta be goin'." Murphy said, attempting to make a hasty exit.

"Wait! I didn't get your number!" the woman called across the bar. He had already disappeared to the other side, examining the situation and trying to figure out what had just happened. The man who had called out to the blonde barmaid earlier was soaked from head to toe ad was resisting being escorted from the bar by the bouncer. Sophie was walking away from the scene with a, now empty, pint. Murphy grinned. She had fire. He liked that.

Murphy hurried to catch up with her as she was washing out the pint and setting it away, his lips holding a cocky grin. "What time do ya get off?"

"Well, aren't you forward? I work in a bar, dumbass," she replied, her eyes down at her work, but with a smile.

"Oh, right, right," Murphy continued, ever persistent, "Ya want ta do somethin' some time?"

She finally looked up, her chocolate brown eyes meeting his, and gave him a huge smile, her eyebrows raising in a tease. "Nope, not really."

"Oh, cold." She handed him another beer, the same kind they had both had before.

"On the house, to soothe your rejection." When he leaned forward to grab it, she pulled it toward herself so they both leaned over the counter, with her whispering in his ear. "Find me some other time. I'm Sophie."

* * *

><p>"It's colder than shit out 'ere, Connor. I'm freezin' my balls off."<p>

"Shut up, pansy ass. Did ya 'ave a better plan? No." Connor and Murphy were crouched in the bushes outside a mansion, the snow soaking into their shoes and icicles nearly forming from their breath. Inside the mansion an art exhibition was being held, hosted by the local mob boss, Givanni Lombardi. Their plan of waiting in the bushes until waiters appeared and stealing their clothing wasn't working exactly as it had for whatever action movie star Connor had stolen it from.

"Fuck this, let's just go in there and do it," Murphy finally broke from the bushes, moving toward the house at a quick pace. His gun was held in his hand at his side, at the ready. Connor swore and turned around, pulling out his own and scanning the area around them. He followed Murphy, until he bumped into him, his eyes behind them rather than in front. Connor whipped around to see that he and Murphy now stood frozen at the very outskirts of the light that emanated from the nearest light post.

"Dammit, Murph', what the 'ell?" Connor berated him quietly, Murphy remained frozen, and Connor stood up fully, out of crouch. There was someone sitting on the grand, wide front steps, head turned toward them and eyes undoubtedly upon them. Before, the person had been invisible, hidden by evergreen foliage along the side of the staircase, but now that they were both in entirely exposed light, it was too late.

"Shit," was Murphy's only muttered response. They both silently tucked their guns away and approached the person, plastered-on smiles hoping for dimness or an entire lack of attention from the person on the steps. It seemed like a woman

"Is this the Lombardi party?" Connor called, hopefully charmingly. They both figured their best bet was to slip into the party past the person on the steps, either by lying or getting rid of them. As they approached, however, it was becoming less and less likely. There were numerous lights highlighting the grand entrance, huge glass doors accenting the stone of the rest of the mansion. Invisible, they were not.

They climbed the stairs in anticipation, unable to avoid the person who watched them now. They kept their eyes down and unassuming, until Murphy glanced up at the person. Her legs were spread down several stairs, the slit up her leg revealing a hefty amount of skin. The dress itself was dark purple and clung like a second skin up past her chest. Her hair was down, dark brown, and short. "Sophie?" Murphy asked.

She abruptly looked up from her hands, staring at him. "Oh, I met you a couple nights ago, right? At Finnegan's?" Murphy and Connor stopped at the bottom at the final set of wide stairs, below where she was sitting. Murphy nodded, and she nodded to herself. Only then did Connor see the empty wine glass in her hand and bottle next to her, which he nudged Murphy towards, showing him as well. They could only hope her drunkenness would get them out of their situation now. "So, what are you doing here?"

"We were just here to-" Murphy began, but was interrupted by Connor elbowing him sharply, afraid of the words that were coming next. Here to... play Cops and Robbers? Cowboys and Indians? Here to... shoot everyone inside that they'd recently learned dealt with some heavy illegal activity, specifically the smuggling of drugs? After Murphy's earlier blunder of leaving the bush and getting caught, Connor didn't trust Murphy's decision-making skills.

"We're just 'ere for the art show," Connor stated resolutely, as if there was to be no further discussion. Sophie laughed.

"You're a little late, aren't you?" She turned to pour more wine in her glass, turning the deep red alcohol into her glass to prevent dripping. She took a sip and turned back to the boys, her eyes too focused for someone who was drunk. Neither man was sure whether to pray or swear when she rolled her eyes and said, "Don't bullshit me, I know who you are. You're the saints." Her eyes were as wide as dinner plates, but with curiosity, not trembling fear.

Would she tell? They'd never been confronted with the problem of an innocent, as far as they knew, who knew their secret. Much less one who was obviously involved with those who weren't as innocent, and one who was a woman. She pressed her hand to her mouth and giggled at their obvious indecision. "Oh, would you two calm down. I'm not going to tattle."

Connor turned around at a sharp sound behind them, like a twig snapping, and moved towards it. His gun was out again, and he gestured vaguely at her with the butt-end of it. "You, take care of... 'er. Then come find me. Obviously, since yer dumb ass gave us away, we aren't doing anythin' tonight." Connor turned and stalked away from them, leaving Murphy and Sophie on the steps.

Murphy climbed the rest of the stairs and sat down next to her. She handed him the wine bottle wordlessly, watching as he drank straight from it and cringed. "Some night, eh?" he questioned. As he had suspected, the wine bottle was nearly full, and Sophie was no where near drunk. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. What to do, what to do...

"Sooo, you found me," Sophie said with a grin, her eyes on him, appraising him. He rolled his eyes, shaking his head in an embarrassed laugh. She sighed at his nervousness, leaning over to whisper in his ear. "If you give me a kiss, I'll forget you exist." Murphy gave her a sidelong glance, eyes wandering down to her exposed cleavage and long, toned legs that had slipped free of the confines of her dress. Oh, it would be his pleasure.

Murphy slid his arm behind her waist, coming to rest on the other side of her, and leaned down to her neck, inhaling and lightly brushing his lips against her collarbone and up her neck. He pulled her lips to his, enveloping her in a magnetic kiss. She reached her hands around his neck and into his hair, clenching at it as she granted him better access to her mouth, feeling the kiss in the very tips of her toes.

They pressed against each other avidly, hands exploring as they moved ever closer, coordinating themselves to an internal rhythm it seemed only the two of them could hear. Sophie was breathless and couldn't help a slight moan that escaped as Murphy brushed past a particularly sensitive place, making his heart rate increased exponentially, blood flying to other areas at once. They were dizzy on each other when they pulled away.

"My room's upstairs," she whispered against his cheek, her delicate hands running up his sides underneath his peacoat.

They snuck like teenagers past their parents, the only difference being that these parents were a lot better armed than most. Their trip up the stairs had been punctuated by extended bouts of kissing, and yet they had managed to make it up to her room undetected, throwing the door open and pressing it closed with Murphy's back, Sophie's legs wrapped around his waist.

"My name's Murphy."

"What? I don't care right now. Just fuck me. Details later."

"Well, I thought I'd tell you because, as you can see," he ground his hips into hers, easily letting her feel the distinctive bulge in his jeans. "I'm a good church boy, and ya best have somethin' better to call out than the Lord's name in vain."

She laughed against his cheek before whispering, "_Now, _church boy." She rolled her hips against his, deliberately brushing past his hardness in a tantalizing way.

"Wall?," the dark-haired man asked in a growl at her teasing. She crushed her lips to his in eager agreement, nodding and pressing his body closer to her own in an indulgent sigh. She felt his hands move to her waist, his touch warm as it started moving up her dress, searching for the top of the zipper.

Her mind went blank as she heard her dress unzip, and her body took over. His mouth parted, and the slick tip of his tongue pressed its way between her lips to join with hers. She groaned softly, pulling him to her tighter with the hold she claimed in his hair.

He pulled away, leaving her disappointed, eyes open, and panting gently. The brunette felt the cold air of her apartment hit her torso and legs as her dress hit the floor, summoning goose bumps to her skin. Instinctively she kicked the dress out of the way, leaving her in nothing but black panties and bra. The attention she gave the change in temperature dissipated the moment she felt Murphy's wet lips kiss her neck, already making a trail down towards the junction of her shoulder. His hands had moved back to her waist and moving up again, his fingers touching along the bottom of her black bra.

"Murphy…" voice strained, Sophie entangled her fingers in his hair again as she turned her head away to grant him easier access to the pale skin he was giving attention to. With a smirk she couldn't see, the man sucked on her collarbone, eliciting a shocked intake of breath and a jerk at his scalp.

He moved his hands to her back, sliding upwards as he targeted the clutch he knew kept he and his current goal apart. "No. Yours comes off first," she scolded him breathlessly as she stopped his movements, and instead began working on the buttons of his shirt with fumbling haste. He pressed her back with another harsh kiss, invading her mouth to entwine his tongue with hers.

The crisp white cloth slid off his shoulders, revealing a toned torso with a well defined chest and abs that she was pleased to run her hands over while she pushed back in their kiss, determined to not give in. She felt the warm touch at her hips again, skimming up the dip of her waist until it reached around the back to the clasp of her strapless bra.

A moment of fumbling led to the noticeable loosening, though his tongue sliding against hers fully distracted from the removal of the article of clothing. It hit the floor to join his shirt and her dress, and was forgotten. One of his hands quickly found its way to her chest while his mouth moved away from hers and down her neck, coming to her breast hastily. His tongue trailed around the pale, sensitive skin around her nipple, forcing the hands that had found their way back to his hair to tighten slightly. He smirked devilishly against her before taking the tip into his mouth.

"Oh… Murphy…" she breathed, biting her lip as she arched into his ministrations, her breath coming in short gasps. The suck at her breast ceased, but before she could question the attention was given to the other. Moaning at the touch, the brunette tensed slightly at the feel of his fingers hooking on the edge of her panties before they too were tugged down and out of the way.

Slender digits moved further towards her core, stroking at her moist, hot sex. Murphy pulled his mouth away for a moment, still smirking as he lifted his head to nuzzle into her neck. "So, do you want this?" he asked her lowly, his words a alluring purr against the column of her throat. She bit back another moan as he slipped a finger inside of her.

"Condom?" he asked. His thumb brushed against her clit, resulting in her sharp gasp. Another finger joined the first, stroking her heated core before scissoring apart.

A shiver ran down her spine, sending another wave of warmth and burning into her lower stomach, clenching her inner muscles around the intruding digits. "I…" she started, cut off by her own moan of pleasure as his thumb flicked over the sensitive bud above her entrance again, rubbing it deliberately slow.

"You what, Sophie?" He was enjoying this game far more much than he should. But he wouldn't be able to play long… The want he felt was coiling inside, making itself known in the formidable bulge in his jeans, proof of his straining manhood.

"Murphy… top drawer, night stand" the whimper was soft and almost defeated, but still held an air of fight. He slowed his strokes to an agonizing pace, leaving the churning burn inside of her with no release and no relief as he one-handedly grabbed a condom from the drawer next to next to her bed, though they had forgone the actual "bed" part.

"Ugh... I want-" Sophie began, but was cut off by her own moan as Murphy sped back up.

"You want what, Sophie?"

"I want you!" she managed to say, much to his amusement.

"Want me how?" Murphy asked with a teasing grin.

"To fuck me." Her checks were flushed, and the final confession was almost enough to send him over the edge, no longer amusing. Without a second thought he pulled back his hand, slid down his jeans to present his excited length to the air, and pulled one of her legs over his hip before she followed suit with the other. He pulled the condom on and allowed his member to slide along the wetness, enough to make him groan before he used his grip on her ass to poise himself at her entrance. Leaning forward to retake her mouth in his, he sucked away her breath as he thrust into her.

Her back was hitting the wall, with every following thrust a low thud resonated through the apartment's structure, leaving Sophie moaning his name and dragging her nails across his back, raising red scratches in their wake. At her urging he pumped harder, driving them both closer and closer to the edge. The tight bundle of sexual tension inside of her was so close to spinning out of control she thought she was going to burst if she didn't hit the end soon. Her ankles locked behind his back, bringing him as close as he could get with every movement inside.

Using his hold on her to move her upwards, changing the angle, the starbursts of pleasure behind her eyes took her by surprise. She yelled his name once before ducking her face into his shoulder, biting down on the muscle to prevent herself from doing it again. There were people downstairs, completely unaware of what was going on. A knowing smirk overcame his features; using the modified positioning to his advantage, he pound into her again and again, grazing each time the bundle of nerves that instigated such a severe response.

It was not long into the change that he felt her slick inner muscles tighten, squeezing his length tighter and tighter. Feeling his own climax coming, he pushed deeper, completely sheathing himself within her until she screamed his name again, unable to hold back as wave after wave of orgasmic bliss rocked her body. He continued to thrust until he buried himself as far as possible, falling off the edge into bliss as well.

A long moment stretched between the two, gasping for breath in the wake of their orgasms. Murphy grinned over at Sophie, scratching the back of his neck and lounging like the cat that got the cream.

* * *

><p>"So… wanna go on a date sometime?"<p>

A/N: As always, reviews are love!


End file.
